Pokemon: Red Genesect and Mewtwo: A Strong Bond
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Since the events of Genesect: Legend Awakened. Mewtwo and Red Genesect have been close friends and she has also been close to the other Genesects as well. But there feelings for each other are growing it seems. Red GenesectxMewtwo is the pairing. This is unrelated to a Red GenesectxMewtwo fic I'm working on.


Chapter 1.

It was a peaceful and beautiful day in the new home of the Genesects. They were all living in peace and harmony together in the place that Mewtwo had helped them to find. These Genesects who were led and watched over by a Red Genesect and he and the Genesects were all living in Abenstia Natural Park. It was a beautiful habitat for the Genesect and they felt truly happy here. It has been 6 months since the Genesect have all started living here.

In this special place the Lotuses bloomed. Something that has been happening since the Genesect were all originally alive. These Genesect were not natural creatures but were made by Team Plasma. The originals died long ago. They and Mewtwo were quite alike in that respect and Mewtwo often visited Red and the other Genesects. This particular Mewtwo could achieve a special form called a Mega Form.

In this form she was sometimes known as Mega Y Mewtwo though she herself never actually referred to herself as such. She was originally distrusting of humans in the past actually but Ash and his friends changed her by showing her that humans weren't all bad.

At present she was currently in a city and it was a truly bright and sunny day as the city was bustling. Lights were all shining bright as cars were driving and pedestrians were walking and some were all talking to each other and some were walking with their pokemon too.

Mewtwo who was in her base form was looking down at the city in the shadows by a wall in a building she was standing on. She preferred to be hidden from view at many times so when she wasn't able to hide in the night sky she could still hide in shadows.

She thought out loud "This is a truly peaceful city humans like these who are so kind and carefree proves that everything that Ash has said about humans is correct. They're not bad people like I had used to think that they were. I also learned that I am not different from regular pokemon either."

She then looks down and thinks to herself "_If only the Red Genesect who leads the other Genesect could be here to see this. Like me he has also had negative experiences with the past both him and his fellow Genesect. Though while I had merely sought to distance myself from humans however he truly hated them and tried to destroy them and he had his army to help him with this. I even crossed paths with him myself I didn't like how he enjoyed destroying the buildings and homes where innocent humans lived."_

She then thought back to those times. She had met Ash Ketchum and his friends Iris and Cilan and their pokemon and befriended them all. It happened shortly after she came across Douse Genesect and Red Genesect and his army. She had also remembered how she had eventually managed to help reach out to the Red Genesect with the help of Ash and his friends.

She said to no one in particular "It gives me great happiness that I was the one to ultimately show Red Genesect that we all were friends and deserved to live together in this world and that I was able to share in the view of the Earth from space with him."

She smiled with her eyes closed and sighed contently. Then she snapped her eyes open in surprise as she thought to herself "_W-What am I thinking...? I mean... Me and Red are only friends... We're close friends as I've visited him and his Genesect Army at the park in which they live for sometime now... Infact I'm planning on visiting him and the other Genesects soon."  
><em>

Mewtwo then looked down at the inhabitants of the city from the shadows as she was still somewhat uncomfortable with humans and other pokemon that she wasn't truly familiar with. She would find herself going to the city at night if needed so that she can help anyone in need though.

Soon hours had passed by and it was getting dark as she looked down and saw a man and a woman who were walking together holding hands. Mewtwo looked at them and realized that they must've been boyfriend and girlfriend which were a few terms that she remembered hearing before.

Seeing the couple holding hands made her think of when she and Red had held hands while looking at the earth together. She also remembered when he held her when they were landing towards Earth. She also remembered how close she has gotten to the Genesects and to Red in particular.

She then shook her head and said "I can't be getting these feelings for Red... I mean we're just friends after all... Very close friends... But we're both still friends nonetheless... Besides he might not share those same feelings for me anyway... Though I think I should probably go to visit them at there home in Absentia National Park now."

Mewtwo then turned into her Y form to make it to her destination faster. As she wanted to see the Genesects as soon as she could right now. She was still thinking about the possibility of her wanting to be more then friends with the Red Genesect.

She then shook her head slightly and as she flew she tried to forget these feelings. Little did she know that the pokemon who she was having these feelings for was also stuggling with his own feelings for her. As he heard about the concept of boyfriends and girlfriends from her on her last visit. She would tell him and the others alot about what she's seen.

Red Genesect was sitting in a cave by himself and he was thinking alot about some things. He did this for some time as of late he said to himself "These feelings that I have for Mewtwo... Are they? Could they possibly love? And I don't mean how I currently love her as a dear friend... No I mean romantic love... Is that the type of love that I have for her?"

He then shook his head "Whether I have these feelings for her or not it doesn't really matter. She most likely won't return those type of feelings that I have for her anyway. I should probably just try to put these feelings behind me."

He leaves the cave and watches the Genesect who serve under him. He has a happy feeling in him as he watches them all living peacefully and Red thinks to himself "_This is a truly beautiful place to live. I'm grateful to Mewtwo and those humans for showing us this place."_

Elsewhere Douse Genesect is moving around and he sees Mewtwo coming flying by. Douse makes a happy sound as he sees her and Mewtwo then lands on the ground and changes from her Mega form to her regular form. Mewtwo sees Douse and waves to him "Hello there."

Douse goes over to Mewtwo and hugs her. Mewtwo then hugs him back and said "It's nice to see you again Douse. I always enjoy visiting you, Red and the other Genesects as well."

Douse says "We all feel the same way. Especially Red."

Mewtwo smiles "You mean it?"

Douse nods "Yes. Do you want me to take you to Red?"

Mewtwo nods "Sure thing."

Douse and Mewtwo both float up into the air. Then they both fly to the big cave where Red is currently at. Red is sitting inside of his cave alone with his thoughts and he doesn't notice as Douse and Mewtwo are coming. Douse calls to him "Red... Sir..."

Red looks up and hears Douse. He also sees Mewtwo as well and he stands up and walks to them both. Red says to Mewtwo "Hello there it's very good to see you again. It's been awhile since your last visit."

Mewtwo nods "It really has been awhile hasn't it."

Red nods "Yes it has. I'm so happy that you're here I always enjoy your visits Mewtwo."

Mewtwo said "I'm happy to hear that."

Douse had figured that perhaps Mewtwo and Red had feelings for each other. And he decided to go and give these two privacy. He said to them "I think I'll go head out to find the others and leave you two alone to talk."

Mewtwo and Red both watch as Douse leaves the cave that they're in. Douse then flies away and thinks to himself "_Those two look great together I wonder if they will get together with each other. It would be really nice if they did."_

Red looked at Mewtwo and said "Mewtwo. Would you like to look at the moon with me... I know you see it often but... I found a special place which has a marvelous view of the moon... If you're interested."

Mewtwo nods her head "Sure. I'd love to watch the moon with you and see this special place."

Red hugs Mewtwo "That's great."

Mewtwo hugs Red back. After they both broke apart from the hug Red held Mewtwo's hand "Let's go."

They both fly out of the cave together and they're holding hands. They fly through the flowers and trees and look at each other Red said "Mewtwo there is something that I need to tell you."

Mewtwo tilted her head curiously "What is it?"

Red said "Well... Um... I can't tell you now... I'll tell you when I get to the place that I told you about.."

Mewtwo nodded "I understand."

A few seconds had passed and Mewtwo had an idea. She then let go and flew on ahead. She looked back to Red with her eyes gently closed and playfully said "Try and catch me."

Red said in a tone that was amused "Hey!"

He chases after her as they fly through the air together. Mewtwo didn't use her Y form as she wasn't trying to really out fly him she only decided to have some fun with him. They're both laughing as they fly and Mewtwo looks at all the sights as she flies with Red flying beside her again after he caught up to her. He smiles at her and she smiles at him. Soon they reach a big plateau that's facing a big lake and Red said gesturing to it "There it is."

Mewtwo sees it and soon she and Red both land on it. She looks around and sees the Genesects' favorite flowers all over the plateau and she said to Red "This plateau looks so beautiful Red. Thank you for taking me to see it."

Red said "You're very welcome Mewtwo."

They then both turn to face the moon. It's truly a marvelous sight by this spot as Red had said that it was. The moon has it's reflection in the lake that the plateau is facing. After a few minutes Red said facing Mewtwo "So what do you think of the view?"

Mewtwo faces Red "I think it's lovely."

Red then says "Mewtwo... Remember that thing that I wanted to tell you?"

Mewtwo says "Yes I do.. You can tell me anything."

Red sighed and then said "Mewtwo... I love you and by that I mean I romantically love you."

Mewtwo stepped back and said nothing for a few minutes. She then went to Red and hugged him and she said "I love you too Red in the romantic way. I didn't plan on telling you at least not at this time as I didn't know if those were the feelings that I truly had or not. But when you confessed you helped me to find the courage to reveal my feelings for you."

Red hugs Mewtwo back and feels very happy and though it can't be shown visually on the inside Red is smiling. He says "I love you so much Mewtwo."

Mewtwo smiles "I love you too."

They both look into each other's eyes in the moonlight which is shining over them. Red said "Your eyes are beautiful Mewtwo and you're beautiful in general as well."

Mewtwo smiles "Thank you. I think you're quite cute and handsome yourself."

They hug each other once again. Then they both look at each other while they're holding each other in an embrace and they both kiss. The moonlight shines over them both as they do so. Then Mewtwo and Red both sit down together to keep looking at the moon. Red holds Mewtwo's hand and looks at her "smiling". Mewtwo smiles back at him as she holds his hand. Then after a few hours they put their arms around each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

That's the end of this oneshot. Please R&R.

A/N: I don't know if Genesects can actually smile. But I know that Mewtwo can.


End file.
